Combat athletes, especially mixed martial arts (MMA) practitioners, use gloves on the hand that, generally, are cumbersome, thick, non form-fitting and lack in adequate wrist and hand support. As well, these gloves, with repetitive use, quickly lose the ability to maintain proper fit and function. This can lead to a decrease in force generation and related hand and fist functioning and can also lead to injury. Another shortcoming of these conventional combat gloves is that, when the glove strikes a target or opponent, the hand can be loose and the wrist can be unstable. It can therefore be appreciated that force loss and injury can be experienced by the athlete during training and during a competitive event. Maintaining maximal force transmission in relation to striking force and grip strength are key factors to support performance during stand up or ground combat. Injury prevention is also of great importance to these athletes, especially in relation to protection for the hands and fists. In particular, through repeated use and wear, the glove fit may become loose to such an extent that the glove fit is inadequate for the glove to function properly.